


Please Stop, You're Scaring Me

by birdie7272



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, D/s undertones, Dark, Dark Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Dark Merlin (Merlin), Horror, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this after listening to the song, If You Squint - Freeform, Immortality, Kinda, Light BDSM, M/M, Magic Revealed, No Smut, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Puppy Play, Suicide, Torture, Unconventional Relationship, Uther Finds Out About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Uther Pendragon's A+ Parenting (Merlin), Well duh, You should be scared of Merlin, dark uther, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:27:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdie7272/pseuds/birdie7272
Summary: Uther captures the most powerful sorcerer alive.  And then kills him.  Again and again.Arthur convinces Uther they can control Emrys.  Use him.Merlin cannot live.  A new plan is born.“If I told you to kill yourself, would you do it?”“Yes.”“What about walk on your knees?”Who is in control?
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 28
Kudos: 225





	Please Stop, You're Scaring Me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Control](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/661990) by Halsey. 



> Two sides of the same coin.  
> A coin Uther bit between his teeth.

There was no chance of denying it. It was only the two of them in the room. 

Merlin was waiting to clean up the scraps from the royal dinner. Uther had lingered in the room to savor his dessert. Morgana and Gwen had retreated for the night. Arthur had complained of a headache and left early, commanding Merlin to stay because he wanted to be without any incessant chatter. 

An assassin snuck into Camelot and attacked while Uther licked his fingers clean. 

Merlin had a moment -just a moment- where he thought he could let the assassin run his weapon through Uther’s neck. 

Arthur would be heartbroken. 

The moment passed. 

Merlin thrust out his hand on instinct, as he had done for his loved ones many times before. The daggers the assassin threw paused in mid air. They swirled back around and drove themselves into the assassin’s neck. 

Air left Merlin. He stayed perfectly still. His arm still raised. 

Uther’s chair creaked as he stood. 

Merlin did not know what to do. He fell to the ground and cracked his knees on the stones. This was it. There was nothing to be done. 

A strange sense of calm washed over him. There was no choice to make. He was going to die. No amount of begging or reminding Uther that he performed magic to save his life was going to change it. Death was his destiny. 

The world was silent outside of the room. 

Uther’s footsteps were hard and demanding. Purposeful and heavy. The drumbeat to his execution.

The guards were called silently. They hid Merlin beneath a blanket and quietly took him to the dungeons. 

Uther was swift. No pages were to be told. No gossip in the castle. No one but the guards and Uther were to know. If word got out that a sorcerer had been in the royal court for years, Uther would become a laughing stock. He wanted it taken care of quickly and quietly. 

There would be no pyre or public hanging. No beheading or shaming. No interrogating or torture. 

A knife to the throat. 

They took him under the castle. 

Merlin could escape. He knew he could. But he felt out of his own body. He was going to die. No one would come for him. 

It was not until they were in the same cave Uther had housed the Great Dragon that Merlin suddenly realized how important it was that he live. Arthur needed him. Arthur was not yet king. He could not defeat dragons on his own. This was not how it was supposed to go! 

Uther joined them. 

“Please,” Merlin babbled. His voice was thick and desperate and he knew it. “I’ve only ever protected Camelot. This isn’t right. I need to protect Arthur. Please!”

Uther tossed chains at the guards. They wrapped the chains around Merlin's arms and chest. The metal burned ice cold through his thin layers. 

Merlin screamed. He tried to shove the metal off with a spell but his magic spiraled back inside himself. It exploded in his gut. He coughed and tasted the metal on his tongue. He spat out blood. 

Uther flicked out a sword and sliced Merlin’s throat without saying a word. 

Merlin fell. The blood was hot. It spilled down his chest and into his lungs. He tried to breath but he gurgled. He coughed and his neck split more. Pain made his magic flutter. The metal squeezed and his insides slashed. Filled up from the within. Blood poured from his mouth and pooled under his head. His last thoughts were of Arthur and his failed future. 

↞◽◻️O◻️◽↠

Merlin woke up in the cave. He sucked in a breath that hurt him down to his toes. He tried to lunge upright but the ice cold chains were still wrapped around his chest. He fell onto the floor once more. 

The dirt was stained red with his blood. 

A guard swore. 

It echoed all around. 

The guard ran. 

Merlin could not fathom what allowed him to breathe. 

He could not think. 

He passed out. 

↞◽◻️O◻️◽↠

Uther grew increasingly annoyed at Merlin's inability to die. 

Truth be told, Merlin was growing equally annoyed. 

A full decapitation did not work. The guards grew sick at whatever sight they saw when Merlin’s head grew back on his body. 

They tried without the Cold Iron chains. Merlin still returned. 

Drowning was temporary. They chained him under the water and left him for days. He woke up three times. Every time he died. Every time he returned. 

The hanging was not public. They rigged something special for Merlin in his new home. The first rope snapped. The second held but the drop was not enough for Merlin to snap his neck. He had to suffocate while hanging limp over the small stream far below. 

Fire burned his flesh from bones. The smell lingered for days. It made him wretch every time he opened his mouth. It barely felt like a mouth anymore. Bumpy and glued shut for weeks. 

Merlin jumped as soon as the guards asked him to. Weeks of not eating, not drinking, and dying meant he longed to find a way out, just as much as Uther longed to finish him. 

They had to find his body along the rocky shore. Parts of him were still broken when he woke. 

Uther chose to forget about him. He left Merlin chained to the same rock as Kilgharrah. The Cold Iron did its job. Any magic performed only doubled back on his own body. If it even was his own body any more. It was frailer than ever before. Weak and paper thin. All he did was sleep. If it could even be called sleeping. 

Uther smuggled a sorcerer into the cave and promised him his freedom if he killed Merlin. The sorcerer took one look at Merlin and threw himself to his knees, begging Emrys to forgive him because he did not know who he had been sent to kill. Uther was infuriated, screaming and demanding information about Emrys. 

The sorcerer refused and kept babbling apologies to Merlin. 

Uther killed him. 

It was the first hint of a smile Merlin remembered making. 

Uther came to his own conclusions from there, gathering information in his own time. He told Merlin that he knew his secrets. He knew Merlin was actually Emrys. That Emrys was a God the Druids followed. Well, he made it known that he captured Emrys. That the great and mighty Uther Pendragon had chained their God and that they had no hope. Uther could best the greatest sorcerer to ever live and no one else stood a chance. They would need to bow to his will. Bow to _him_.

Merlin failed to see how he was wrong. 

↞◽◻️O◻️◽↠

The guards were like his friends but they were not his friends. They were loyal to Uther and hated sorcery. They each killed him more times than he could count. Since it was only the two of them allowed to know about Merlin’s true nature, and no one else, they spoke to each other. 

At some point they started speaking to Merlin. 

They told him Arthur did not know who Emrys was, only that his father had captured the God of the Druids and kept him captive in a place undisclosed to the prince. Arthur was unhappy with that. 

Arthur was unhappy with a lot of things. 

Uther told Arthur that Merlin had been banished. That he was a terrible servant and he had enough of it. Arthur tried to fight for Merlin back but Uther put up with none of it. 

There was gossip that Arthur even rode off on a hunting trip that detoured to Merlin’s hometown but all he found was Hunith. 

Merlin wondered how his mother was doing. She had to be worried about him, not knowing where he was but thinking he was banished. At least she did not know he was Emrys. For that, he was grateful. 

Morgana had run away. No one really knew why. There was a note on her bed but only Uther and Gwen had read it. 

Uther sent Arthur to find her. He never could. 

Gwen was dismissed from her position. Any word about her wellbeing left with her. 

Gaius was gone as well. There were whispers that the king had sent for him not long after Merlin’s disappearance. He attended the king and then disappeared the next day. No one knew if he was banished or disposed of somewhere in the woods while searching for herbs. He could die from a slip in his old age and he had no young boy to do the physical work for him. 

Blades to the throat would kill him too. 

When Merlin spoke he usually could only get a name out. That name almost always ended up being Arthur’s. 

↞◽◻️O◻️◽↠

It might have been months later or maybe years. Maybe it was only a few days. Time was nonexistent. 

Arthur. 

It had to be a hallucination. 

Arthur standing there in his nightclothes. A torch held in his hand. A dagger on his belt. 

Maybe they sent Arthur to try. 

Arthur talked to him. Yelled at him. Demanded to know why he had magic, what Merlin's plan had been, how long he had been practicing. 

They promised him no torture but that promise was broken. This was the part where they interrogated him then. They sent the right person to do it but Merlin could barely get his mouth to open. Blood and rocks glued it shut. 

Arthur stopped yelling when Merlin tried speaking. 

Then, Arthur told him fantastical tales that made Merlin know he had to be dreaming. That Arthur snuck Gaius out of the citadel and sent him to Hunith to run away. That the two of them told Arthur everything about Merlin. Absolutely everything. Gwen had been taken in for questioning, tortured by Uther’s men, but she escaped. Arthur made sure she knew where to meet Gaius and Hunith and she would be safe with them. Lancelot and Elyan went with her. Morgana was gone and Arthur did find her amongst the Druids but he did not tell his father. 

The knights were divided. Those that were loyal to Arthur refused to pick up their swords for Uther. Arthur could only just contain the war that was brewing. 

The last words that echoed were Arthur’s. 

_I’ll get you out of here. For all the times you have saved my life, I owe you yours._

Merlin wondered if his life counted as just one any more. 

↞◽◻️O◻️◽↠

Uther returned. 

Merlin still hated the hope that bubbled up at seeing the king’s face. 

Today could be the day he could finally die. 

Arthur was behind him. 

Merlin blinked. It was the only way the guards knew he still lived. He was a skeleton on a rock with lungs that barely moved his body and a heart that could not create a pulse. 

Arthur hated Merlin. He was bitter and angry and vengeful. He told Uther all of these things. He also told Uther that they were wasting an opportunity. They had Emrys locked away but he was under their control. Why did they not control him?

Uther proudly pondered his son’s suggestion for days. 

Merlin knew it was days. 

Arthur visited him every night. 

Arthur promised him food and water and warmth. 

The guards vocally hoped for their freedom. They were sick of the cold cave. 

↞◽◻️O◻️◽↠

Arthur touched him and it was as if he were on fire all over again. He wanted to scream but he could not make a sound. 

Arthur murmured something in his ear but he could not hear past the flames. 

The world spun as Arthur lifted him like a twig thrown along the trail. Merlin passed out on his shoulder. 

Arthur’s rooms smelled familiar.

Merlin was sure he was still dreaming. 

Arthur yelled a lot. At the guards. At the pages. At another manservant. 

Imposter. 

They were alone. 

When the water hit Merlin's mouth his entire body twitched. Desperation had him clawing at his chains. He ripped his lips apart and invited the river to flush over his cracked tongue. The cool liquid soothed all the way into his shriveled stomach. He breathed a clear breath for the first time this lifetime. 

The water was gone. 

Merlin whined. 

“I know,” Arthur’s voice was muffled. “But you’ll throw it up. Just lay down.”

Merlin’s skin was licked by silk. It slipped up his arms and over his legs and calmed the burning on his face. He no longer felt on fire. Water dribbled down his cheek and his tongue darted out to catch the drop. 

A small piece of bread the size of Merlin’s favorite pebble drifted towards his mouth. Merlin tried to chew it but it turned to paste. He ended up spitting it out. 

The water returned but only for a brief sip. 

Merlin’s eyes could not open but he could feel something other than dirt underneath him. It crunched but was soft. He decided not to wake from this dream. 

“I can’t remove the Cold Iron,” Arthur said. “Uther has the key.” Something rough licked Merlin’s temple. “Sleep.”

↞◽◻️O◻️◽↠

Arthur never left Merlin alone. 

Only Arthur’s most trusted knights would watch over the evil sorcerer to make sure nothing could happen. Everything was going according to plan. 

Was it the plan? Was Arthur pretending to save him in the hopes of killing him? Merlin had run out of ideas to kill himself long ago. There had to be a way. Something with magic. Excalibur? Merlin would tell Arthur as soon as he asked. 

At first, Merlin could not recognize who was with him. It took a long time before he could focus his eyes again. 

Percy was quiet as he sat by Merlin’s bed. Merlin’s bed happened to be Arthur’s bed. He wondered where Arthur slept. 

Gwaine talked constantly. He let Merlin know about the gossip between the servants, the tensions between the knights, and the fact that he knew all along and was proud of Merlin for doing what he did. 

Liar. He did not know. 

Leon cared for him like a physician. It made Merlin miss Gaius. 

The new physician was nothing like Gaius. A young man chosen by Uther himself. To give the boy credit, he treated Merlin as he might any other patient. Merlin was moved to the table before his arrival. He gently folded back the chains to work on the burns the Cold Iron left behind. He pressed Merlin’s ribs and declared him severely undernourished and dehydrated. He prescribed everything Merlin could think of including lots of water, specific teas, and bone broth to start. 

Uther scowled. 

Arthur frowned. 

“It’s not right,” Uther said. 

“I agree, father,” Arthur said obediently. “But he needs to be able to do something.”

“A public appearance first.”

“Of course, father.”

↞◽◻️O◻️◽↠

Uther’s men dragged Merlin by the arms to the town square. 

Merlin watched his feet drag along the bumpy corridors. How long had he been naked? His legs looked far too skinny. He wondered how they had not yet fallen off. 

Uther led the way. 

Arthur joined. 

“Do you have your sword?” Uther asked. 

“Of course, father,” Arthur said. “Why?”

Merlin was dumped to the ground. It was not his familiar patch of dirt and stone. 

There were people crowded around. He could feel them. He decided to close his eyes tighter. 

Uther gave a speech. Merlin faded in and out of it. 

“Your immortal monster may not die but he can be killed. Over and over again. At our will and mercy. This evil will not be tolerated. It will bend to the Pendragon will. You will bow to me, Uther Pendragon!”

The crowd cheered. 

Merlin felt the ground vibrate. 

“Let the evil in this world lose all hope. My son, Arthur, will demonstrate our strength in the face of this wretched creature!”

Merlin squinted his eyes open at Arthur’s name. Arthur looked at his father. He was arguing under his breath. Uther was winning. Only Merlin would know that. 

Arthur swung his sword from his belt and stood over Merlin’s demented body. A shell. 

Arthur leaned down and whispered frantically. “Merlin, please. Tell me you can’t die. I know it but please tell me.”

Merlin snorted. Of course he could not die. Why else were they here?

Arthur tossed his body down and threw his boot on his shoulder, like crunching a leaf beneath his foot. 

Merlin stared at the sun. He had not seen the sun. It was nice to know it still existed. 

Arthur’s sword gleamed in its rays. The sword went up and then it went down. Straight into Merlin’s chest. There was a gasp in the crowd. 

The blood was back. Metal straight from his chest to his throat. 

Merlin knew all too well how long it would last. It seemed like nothing at all now. 

↞◽◻️O◻️◽↠

Merlin woke staring at Arthur’s ceiling. He supposed it was better than the rocks in the cave with dragon claws long since faded. 

“Page boy,” Arthur snapped. “Tell my father he rises.”

More yelling. 

Doors slamming. 

Doors locking. 

Merlin’s head tilted. He was on the table again. No physician. 

Arthur was over him a moment later, breathless and pressing his hands on Merlin's everywhere. His chest, his neck, his arms, his cheeks. 

Merlin could barely comprehend him. 

“I’m so sorry- So sorry- My father- he- I’m so sorry. I never wanted to. I- I can’t-”

Arthur’s hands were coated in blood. They hovered over his face. He dissolved into gasping tears. He laid a shaky hand on Merlin’s chest before falling to his knees next to the table. 

Merlin watched those tears. 

Arthur never cried. 

“Am I dead yet?” Merlin croaked. 

Arthur cried harder. 

↞◽◻️O◻️◽↠

Arthur did not leave Merlin’s side. 

Bone broth tasted good. Wine made him sick. Water made him desperate. Bread no longer tasted like glue. Apples were too hard but once they were boiled and mashed they were alright. Cheese sat heavy. Meat needed to be shredded and hand fed to him. 

“You need to get better,” Gwaine told him. “Princess has this big plan, see? It involves you quite a bit. It’ll get worse and then I promise it’ll get better. We need you better. We need you.”

Time was still strange. The weather changed. It was raining a lot. The water no longer drove him mad. Instead, there was a voracious hunger that drove him to eat everything they gave him until he threw it back up. 

Percy pinned him down while Arthur forced him to slow his eating. 

It paid off. 

Merlin slept for most of the day still but he could open his eyes. He felt like he could actually see. More than the blurs that had passed before. 

Gwaine had a broken nose. 

Percy had burn marks lining his arms. 

Leon shaved his hair and beard. 

Arthur was not Arthur. 

Arthur grew out his hair well beyond where he liked it. His beard was a curly unkempt mess. Someone scarred his face near his eye. The cut tore through his eyebrow, leaving a part of it bald. His face was lined with wrinkles. His eyes sagged black and blue. His muscles were taught at all times. He worked out at every opportunity. Tying his hair away and pushing himself. Moving the table and training with knights one on one in his room. 

At night he rested next to Merlin on the bed. Every night he hogged the covers. Merlin did not mind. It was warmer and softer than the cave. He felt Arthur’s arms relax and Merlin relaxed himself. 

↞◽◻️O◻️◽↠

Merlin started feeding himself. 

Gwaine complained about it. 

“Baby,” Merlin called him between bites. 

Everyone hugged him. 

Percy helped him stand and caught him every time he fell. 

Percy never asked him to speak. 

“Thanks,” Merlin said anyway. 

Leon read to Merlin. Poetry sounded like nonsense but it made Merlin feel good. 

“Another,” Merlin requested. 

Arthur looked at him often. He stared with a weighted gaze. He did not say anything to him. No more apologies. He simply stared. 

One night it grew too much. 

“What?” Merlin snapped. 

It hit Arthur like a punch. He collapsed into his chair. He looked like a wounded child. A broken man. He whispered, “Does it hurt?”

Merlin’s eyes went vacant. Beheaded, drowning, fire, hanging, jumping, breaking, suffocating. It all felt the same in the end. Sword was by far his favorite. Arthur made the pain last the shortest. “No.”

Arthur’s smile was pained. “You’re a bad liar.”

↞◽◻️O◻️◽↠

Some Druids thought Emrys was dead. Some thought he still lived. 

That needed to change.

They refrained from telling Merlin the full plan until he could walk around on his own. They were so proud of him for making it around the room.

They could not let anyone see. Uther was not to know. 

Gwaine was right. Things would get worse before they got better. 

There was a feast. Merlin remembered those. He hated them. Someone always attacked Arthur, Gaius needed to tend to hangovers, and Merlin was either at his wits’ end or serving Arthur who was at his wits’ end. 

Merlin was at Arthur’s feet. He refused to be moved. He leaned into the burning hug of his Cold Iron chains and tilted towards Arthur’s legs. He could feel the heat of him, even if he could not touch. 

Uther commanded Emrys to perform for the visiting kings. 

Merlin refused. 

Uther raised his eyebrow. 

Arthur called him a deaf imbecile and kicked him. 

Merlin looked at his restraints. 

Uther handed Arthur the key. “You have control of your mare?”

Arthur took the key and nodded. “I have him eating out of my hands, father.”

Arthur undid the lock. 

Merlin breathed. He could actually breath. 

His magic could breath. 

It whipped around him like a whirlwind. He did not expect it to swirl so violently. It lifted him into the air. Gold strains spiraled from his body. His eyes felt aflame with the heat of it. He was melting. Again. 

Arthur called to him. “Emrys! Get control of yourself at once!”

Merlin stared at him. He wanted to scream. Instead, he closed his eyes and breathed. Arthur asked him. This was going to get worse before it got better. It would get better. Arthur thought so, anyway. He had to try. For Arthur. 

Magic resisted being kept away. It was like trying to control a wind storm with his hands. He breathed and promised his magic it would have its turn. Promised. 

Merlin slowly sank to the ground. He could not stand. He landed on his hands and knees. 

The room stood still. 

Arthur stood over him. He pat his side like a dog. “Now, Emrys. How about a trick for our guests?”

Merlin’s head could not lift. He held up his hand blindly and swirled his wrist. An orb of blue magic appeared above him. He could see the shadows on the floor. 

The room gasped. 

Arthur swore.

Merlin dropped his hand. The orb popped. Blue butterflies flew in a spiral, twining around each other, floating around the room. 

The room clapped happily. 

Merlin had only meant to make one butterfly. He saw shadows of at least a hundred. 

Arthur’s hands pat him again, grazing his neck and gently pinching his ear. Like a cat who longed for scratches. “Good boy.”

Arthur’s fingers were steady as he redid the Cold Iron. 

Merlin’s magic nearly escaped. Nearly pushed Arthur to the ground to get away. Merlin would not hurt Arthur. Could not. 

The lock clicked shut. Merlin breathed into the hug. It felt familiar. 

Uther held out his hand. 

“Surely I can be trusted, father,” Arthur said. “I have shown you my loyalty.”

“That you have,” Uther said. “You have broken him. But he is too strong. If he enchants you, not even you will know it. The key is safer kept with me.”

Arthur turned over the key. 

↞◽◻️O◻️◽↠

Merlin thought of it as returning to his role, in a way. He was manservant once again. Now, he was forced to walk on his knees just like Arthur threatened when they first met. 

Arthur called him his pet. His boy. His Emrys. 

Merlin leaned against him. No longer caring that he acted like the dog Uther wanted him to be. 

Arthur dove into the deepest, darkest parts of himself and made his father proud. 

_Bring me the book for my studies, pet. No. Crawl. Carry it in your mouth. Don’t slobber._

_Did you seriously just make me trip? I’ll saw off your legs and leave you with stumps! You can crawl on your stomach like the worm you are!_

_I have a bit of mud on my boot. Polish it off. No. With your tongue._

_No one could ever love you. Not even your own mother. You are lucky you have me. You disgusting, weak, pathetic creature._

_My dinner. Feed it to me. With your hands, boy._

_Father, may I have the key? I want to make Emrys repair our stables while rolling in the shit and filth where he belongs._

Every time Arthur undid the lock, Merlin's magic fought to be free. Every time he reigned it in. He had to prove to Uther that Arthur was in control. That he could be trusted with the key. 

Carefully, Arthur only asked for the key for performing large magical feats. Repairing the stables. Creating a rain storm. He even asked about defending the villages. 

“Father, we could use him,” Arthur pleaded. 

“Absolutely not,” Uther demanded.

“It is a magical beast,” Arthur said. “We have a magical beast on a leash. We can sick him after the griffin like a dog!”

“It’s too dangerous!” Uther cried out. 

Arthur was furious. Knights were wounded that day. Bedevere and Galahad. His men. 

Uther celebrated the beast’s death. 

Merlin sat at Arthur’s feet and pet his calf, tracing the lines bulging there. His skin would run out of room to keep the muscles if Arthur kept it up. 

Arthur kicked him. He demanded the key from his father to show him how much progress he made with Emrys. 

Uther handed the key over glady, already having his victory for the day. 

Arthur clicked the Cold Iron away.

Merlin controlled all of his magic. 

Arthur’s lips twitched down. 

Merlin nodded mutley. He touched his forehead to the ground and bowed to Arthur. 

Arthur pulled a dagger from his boot. “Emrys. I want you to cut me with this.”

Merlin panicked. This was not the plan. He shook his head at the ground. 

“Arthur?” Uther questioned. 

“Come now,” Arthur said. “It is a simple request. I want you to cut my arm with this blade.”

Merlin shook his head vehemently harder. He backed away, his palms scraping along the ground. His feet hit the table. 

“Fine.” Arthur said. He hissed.

Uther’s chair screeched.

Merlin looked up. 

Arthur was bleeding. There was red beading along his forearm and dripping down his fingers. The knife was in his hand. 

It reminded Merlin of the time Uther bled him from his wrists. 

“No!” Merlin screamed. He threw himself at Arthur. 

“Guards!” Uther called. 

“Wait!” Arthur commanded. 

Merlin wrapped his wrists around Arthur’s bleeding arm. His magic bled for Arthur. It poured into his wound and closed it shut. 

Arthur could not hurt. Merlin was the one destined to die. Destined to bleed. Not a drop could escape from Arthur. It was Merlin’s blood. 

Merlin pulled his arms back and sighed in relief at the unmarred skin. He licked his finger and rubbed the blood, doing his best to remove any evidence from Arthur’s skin. 

Arthur turned to his father, allowing Merlin to lick him clean like a dog. “You see.”

Uther held up a hand to the guards who entered the room. The guards left. Uther walked forward and nodded slow. “You have made more progress than I thought. But he is your dog. You are his everything. I cannot say the same of Camelot.”

Arthur frowned. “He does everything I tell him to do.”

“Keep testing his limits. He will not kill you but will he die for you?”

Arthur’s hand clenched. “Emrys. You cannot die by any mortal means.”

Merlin tried to remove the blood around his clenched fingers.

“Could you die by magical means?” Arthur asked him. 

Merlin frowned at the blood caked in Arthur’s knuckles. 

“Speak, boy!” Arthur yelled. 

Merlin frowned up at him and nodded. 

Arthur looked at his father and then back down at Merlin. His lips rolled again. His fists wavered. “Take the air from your own lungs. Don’t stop until I tell you to.”

Merlin’s eyes rounded. He did not know he could have any fear left. He had died so many times, the thought that it could be permanent was a paradise. Yet now, with the possibility so obvious in front of him, it terrified him. 

“See,” Uther said smugly. “He’s not yet there.”

Uther had no idea how many times he had been willing to die for Arthur.

Merlin tugged at his magic. It did not want to listen. He understood but it needed to listen. This was for Arthur. For the future they thought they could not have. For their former destiny. 

Uther turned to leave. 

“Now!” Arthur commanded. 

Merlin gasped. The gold swirled angrily around his head as if asking him if this was what he truly wanted. Raging against him. It swirled heavy like smoke and thick like water. It filled his lungs and forced him to gag on nothing. Tears pricked in his eyes. He tried to breath in but nothing was there. 

Drowning in water had been easy. At least then there was a give and take of air for water. His body full. 

Drowning in dirt, buried alive, had been similar to this. Stale nothingness to breath, dirt ticking his airways. 

This made his lungs burst. His vision clouded. Black spots were turning him blind. 

Uther stared at him. Arthur did too. 

Merlin pushed through. He wanted to listen to his magic. To push it out and away but he could not. 

Not yet. 

Magic swirled faster. His face heated. It burned. His gut ached. He could not do it. 

Everything was black. 

His head was light. His entire body was light. Nothing was filling it. It grew limp. One arm fell, then another, then the rest of him. 

The feeling was there. Death greeting him. He knew it well now. He longed to be swept away. 

“Stop!” Arthur’s voice pierced the veil. 

Magic swirled into the air. The speed of it created a funnel of wind that burst into the air and sent Uther and Arthur stumbling back a step. 

Merlin gasped on the ground. 

Arthur turned to his father. 

Uther nodded. 

He did not hand over the key. 

↞◽◻️O◻️◽↠

Arthur pulled Merlin into a hug the minute they were in his chambers. He kept checking Merlin’s neck, inspecting him for damage. Apparently Merlin’s eyes were bloodshot and his face was still red. 

It hurt to breathe. 

Tears were back at the corner of Arthur’s eyes. He was on his knees as Merlin sat at his table in his chair. 

“We have to-” Arthur spoke incoherently again. “Have to get the key. We can’t steal it. If we steal it we won’t be ready. We’re not ready. We can’t not be ready. I don’t know what else to do.”

Merlin stared at the top of Arthur’s head. “Cut your hair.”

Arthur froze. He stopped babbling.

Percy cut Arthur’s hair the next day. 

Merlin followed Arthur on his knees while training publicly with all his knights. Bruises lined his shins. 

Merlin sat in Arthur’s chair as Arthur sat in the chair next to him. 

“Trim your beard.”

Arthur trimmed his beard the next day. 

Arthur wanted a quiet day of studying in his room. He took that time to strategize with his knights and then work out. 

Merlin sat in his chair and read the books Arthur was meant to be studying. History books.

Another sweep of magical books had been carried out. The pages were burned. None could be found, not even the ones he and Gaius stowed away. 

Arthur’s incessant grunts were getting annoying. 

“Stop,” Merlin commanded. 

Arthur stopped. 

Merlin looked up from his book. His voice still hurt to use. 

Arthur swept a cloth over his sweaty head. 

Merlin’s brow pinched. “Come here.”

Arthur walked over to him. 

Merlin tilted his head. “Sit down.”

Arthur sat in the chair next to him. 

“Why are you doing that?” Merlin asked. 

“Doing what?” Arthur asked back. With his hair cut there was a glimmer of his former self. The prat was just grazing the surface. 

“You’re doing what I ask,” Merlin said. 

“I am n-” Arthur stopped himself. He was. “So?”

“You feel guilt.” Merlin said. 

Arthur looked down at his hands. “I want to give you what I can. You've done so much for me.”

Merlin heated with anger. “This makes us even to you?”

Arthur shook his head. “I would need to die a thousand times for us to be on even footing, Merlin.”

Merlin. It was the only time he used his name. When they were locked away from Uther and his watchful eyes. 

Arthur’s voice was rough. “When you speak, I listen. As I always should have done.”

Merlin’s jaw clenched. He swallowed around the lump in his throat. “If I told you to kill yourself, would you do it?”

Arthur blinked. With every ounce of intensity he said, “Yes.”

Merlin's heart skipped a beat. “What about walk on your knees?”

Arthur’s knees cracked on the stone below. He inched his way to Merlin slowly, keeping eye contact the entire time. He slumped when he reached Merlin’s chair and used his legs as a rest. Exactly how Merlin used him when they were in front of the court. 

Arthur’s fingers traced the calves Merlin barely had anymore. Exactly how Merlin's fingers traced his. 

Merlin swallowed. “Bring me water.”

Arthur leapt up. 

Merlin coughed. 

Arthur slumped back down and crawled. His muscles glistened in the sun as he roamed to the other end of the table like a wild cat. He pulled the jug towards him and balanced on three limbs as he crawled back to Merlin. He made another trip for the cup and poured it into the vessel, holding it up for Merin to take. 

Merlin's mouth was dry. He gulped the entire glass. 

Arthur poured him another. 

Merlin sipped this time and placed his cup on the table next to his book. 

Arthur breathed heavily beneath him. 

Merlin slowly lifted his hand and dropped it to Arthur’s freshly cut hair. He stroked the top of his head. 

Arthur leaned into the caress and melted against his legs. 

Merlin continued to read. 

↞◽◻️O◻️◽↠

Arthur requested the key from his father so he could practice fighting magic while using Emrys. 

Uther said no, at first. 

Arthur had to agree that Uther would be present and that Emrys would fight no other knights. Only the one he refused to hurt. 

For this, Arthur needed Emrys stronger. 

The meals sent for Emrys no longer consisted of bare scraps. 

Merlin had already been stealing from the prince’s dishes. Now Emrys was allowed a slab of meat and some fresh fruit. 

Arthur also needed Merlin to train with him. To rebuild his muscle. 

Arthur led the charge on squats and pushups, lunges and kickups, until Merlin was a sweating mess and could not press on. The Cold Iron chains pinched his skin and made him more sore with their burns. 

Merlin then took charge. He led Arthur to stretch out his limbs and massage his muscles. He made Arthur grab a damp cloth and bathe them both from it. 

The water weighed down the hair that had grown well past his shoulders. 

“Cut my hair,” Merlin said. 

Arthur nodded. “It does make you look far too much like a girl.”

Merlin laughed. It pulled on his restraints and it hurt. 

It felt wonderful. 

↞◽◻️O◻️◽↠

At night, in bed, it was always the two of them. 

Uther believed Emrys slept on the foot of Arthur’s bed or on the floor when Arthur did not want the warmth. 

Arthur learned to share the covers better. 

“Once you get some actual muscles for the first time in your life, then you’ll not feel so cold all the time,” Arthur complained. 

“All your fat keeps you warm,” Merlin countered. 

Arthur did not have a shred of fat left on him. 

Merlin laid back. Arthur arranged the blanket over them. Merlin was covered but Arthur had a ribbon of skin left bare. 

Arthur blinked up at him. His face in the pillow, the scar on his brow was hidden. He looked just like his old self. A vulnerable, rarely seen version. 

Merlin nodded at him. 

Arthur did not move. 

“Come here, pet,” Merlin snapped. 

Arthur quickly scrambled to get on Merlin. His leg pressed on top of Merlin’s thighs. His arm wrapped over Merlin’s chest. His head gingerly pressed against Merlin’s shoulder before falling back onto the bed. 

Merlin curled his hand around the back of Arthur’s head and placed him squarely on his chest. His boney shoulder was probably pressing into Arthur’s temple but Arthur simply cradled his head in further. 

Merlin danced his fingers up Arthur’s arm and down again. The blanket moved with his hand. He could feel every one of Arthur’s breaths on his skin. 

“Everything will be alright.” Merlin believed his words. 

↞◽◻️O◻️◽↠

The knights were glad to hear Merlin speaking so openly and impressed by his physical improvements. They found it difficult to bear Merlin being Arthur's plaything in public. There were many fights about it. 

Gwaine threw punches once. 

Merlin had to step in for the two of them to calm down. 

No one asked why Merlin clamped his hand on the back of Arthur’s head and dragged him to the bed. Or why he made Arthur sit there while Merlin continued the meeting in his stead. No one asked how he was able to make Arthur do that. No one needed to know. 

Merlin asked Leon for a book on blacksmithing. There was a new plan. Merlin’s plan. 

They needed to make a key. 

The knights poured over the tome Leon found with vigor but it might as well have been in a different language to all of them. 

Elyan and Gwen were sorely missed. They could have made the key easily. 

The blacksmith’s firepit was the only place for it. Arthur’s fireplace could not generate enough heat without magic and Merlin could not do that magic. 

The new blacksmith was chosen by Uther but his loyalty was to money. All the same, Arthur could not ask for a key to be made. It would be too obvious. 

“I’m taking Emrys on a walk through the lower towns,” Arthur announced at dinner. 

Merlin buried his face in Arthur’s knee, clutching his ankle between his legs. “To visit the baker, the tavern, the blacksmith, and the other shops.”

Uther scoffed. “Whatever for?”

“It has been too long since my last visit,” Arthur stated. “It would do well to remind them of the punishment for evil crimes.” Arthur’s muscles tensed. “And show them no amount of power is great enough to save them from retribution.”

“We have already made great lengths to ensure that,” Uther said. “Dragging your dog along the muddy roads is unnecessary. You can be proud of our achievement but do not boast.”

“But our connection with our people is necessary,” Arthur argued. His entire leg twitched. “Our relationship with the commoners was broken when Morgana left us to-”

“Then that is your fault!” Uther yelled. “You have failed to bring her home!”

Arthur’s fist clenched. “I still intend to find her. If you would-”

“You will not use magic to find her!” Uther was furious. “He-” he spat at Merlin. “Is not allowed anywhere near her! Do not let me hear you ask again!”

Arthur nodded quietly. “I apologize, father. I understand.”

“I don’t think you do,” Uther still yelled. “Magic is not human. Emrys is not human. You are corrupted into thinking you can control it because it wears a boy's face. You are not yet ready. You may never be!”

“Father-” Arthur tried. 

“Emrys will be taken from you.”

Merlin wrapped his entire body around Arthur’s calf. He whined. 

“Father!”

“For the week,” Uther said. “You are not ready for the responsibility you took on.” 

↞◽◻️O◻️◽↠

Merlin stared up at the claw marks the dragon left behind. He wondered if any of them said anything in some sort of ancient dragon language. He would have a full week to ponder it, or so he thought. 

The guards were back. His murder friends. They dragged him to Uther. 

Merlin was on his knees in Uther’s chambers at the foot of his bed. A chain linked his ankle to the post. It was much colder than Arthur’s rooms. The fire was burning low. 

“Your attachment to my son will not be reciprocated,” Uther said. He twirled a silver dagger between his fingers. “You are a monster grateful to your salvation, but you are not his master. You both need to be reminded of your place.” He walked to the fire and pulled out an iron rod. It glowed red. “Who you belong to.”

Merlin fell backwards as the rod flew nearer. He flipped onto his stomach and clawed at the ground to hide under the bed. 

Uther grabbed him by the ankle and yanked him out. 

Merlin’s nails tore. His magic flared. It cut his guts. He coughed and tasted blood. 

Uther sat on his chest and held the knife to his eye. 

Merlin panted. 

Uther was quick and quiet. He shoved the hot iron against Merlin’s forehead and pressed him into the floor. 

Merlin arched up. The knife slipped along his cheek and sliced clean down his face, catching his giant ear. 

The brand bubbled straight into his scull. The smell and sound of flesh sizzling made his stomach curl. Blood poured from his cheek and his ear was stinging. It pooled into his canal and muffled his own screams. 

Death did not visit. This would not kill him. This pain would linger on. 

Uther shoved off of him and kicked a shard of mirror at his head. “You belong to me.”

Through the red welts and blisters and blood, the Pendragon dragon was burned on his forehead. Branded as Pendragon property.

↞◽◻️O◻️◽↠

Uther was determined. He sent Merlin back to the cave every night but brought him back out every morning, chaining him in his rooms. 

Merlin was missing half an ear but he could hear every one of Uther’s demands perfectly well. 

_Bring me my clothes._

_Stoke the fire._

_Sit, boy. Eat your scraps off the floor._

Merlin obeyed all commands but Uther knew he was insubordinate. He obeyed with none of the readiness or willingness that he extended to Arthur. 

_Bow to me!_

Merlin touched his peeling head to the ground with all the reluctance he dared to muster. 

Uther beat him within an inch of his unlife. 

“Your love of my son is disgusting and inhuman!” Uther shrieked at him as Merlin coughed up more blood. “You call yourself a God? You are weak! You are pathetic! You are insignificant! You are nothing!”

Uther grabbed his neck in both hands. Rage turned his face purple 

Merlin choked. He gagged. He wiggled in his chains. He smiled. 

Uther nearly killed him. He only stopped when he stared at the damage done to his face and remembered it would be undone with another rebirth. 

↞◽◻️O◻️◽↠

It was longer than a week. The guards were complaining. 

Food and drink were still ordered to be given to Emrys because plans for training Arthur against evil magic users were still underway. 

Thin clothes did little against the cold. He nearly froze to death by the time he was freed. 

Whatever fight happened between Arthur and his father was loud enough to echo all the way through the towns and into Merlin’s cave. 

Uther thought Arthur did not discipline Emrys enough. That Emrys still had will and that would not stand. 

Arthur thought Uther was being unreasonable. That Emrys’ will was broken. That he was willing to kill himself for Arthur, to save Arthur, to do anything. That Emrys would hate Uther for trapping him and no amount of time could fix that. That was why they agreed Emrys would be his to control. 

Uther thought Arthur’s love of his pet sorcerer was undignified. Caring for him was weak. Arthur should only want his power. 

Arthur thought Uther was jealous of his ability to tame a God of magic. That he wanted what Arthur had and he could not get. A sorcerer to willingly bow to him. 

Uther had Arthur locked in the dungeons. 

When Uther finally let Arthur out, Arthur swore Emrys’ power was all he cared for. That he learned his lesson. 

Uther asked him to prove it. 

Merlin found himself naked and chained in the town square again. This time he did not look ready to fall apart. His muscles were slowly coming back. He had a body around his skeleton. Blood running in his veins and giving him color. Eyes and ears to see and hear the crowd that gathered. Mostly.

The spike they chained him to was stained in red already. 

Arthur came. The crowd parted. His face impassive and as cold as the air outside. He did not show even the slightest twitch of the eyes at Merlin’s new broken state. Perhaps he was immune to it now. 

Merlin was always broken. 

Arthur had marks of his own. His wrists were only partially covered by gloves. The bruises still visible. A scarf hid his neck when he had never worn a scarf before. He walked with a limp. 

Arthur was broken too.

Merlin stared into Arthur’s eyes. 

Arthur stared back. 

The flog whipped down without preamble. 

No speech. No statement. 

The woosh of leather and the snap across Merlin’s back. The cold made it worse. Every crack slashed beyond his flesh and down to his very bones. 

The burn of the Cold Iron was almost a relief. 

↞◽◻️O◻️◽↠

Arthur’s room had a chain at the foot of his bed now. 

Emrys was locked into it while the blood caked his back. 

Uther took the key. He nodded approvingly at Arthur as he slid it next to the other key around his neck. 

The physician cared for Merlin’s wounds with a paste and a bandage that had seen better days. Eternally grateful, the bandage needed to be wound under the Cold Iron. It still hugged him but the thin layer prevented the burns. Despite the way his back opened at every twitch, it was a relief. 

Arthur dropped to his knees the moment they were alone and the door was locked. He crawled to Merlin, his bad leg trailing behind. He took Merlin’s head in his hands and brought his cheek to his thigh as he leaned against the side of the bed. He stroked Merlin’s hair and thumbed the branded dragon on his head and the slice of ear that Uther stole. 

“At least that one is normal size now,” Merlin joked through chattering teeth. 

Arthur’s thumb traced the curve of that ear and stroked the scar along his cheek. “I like your big ears.”

Merlin fell silent.

Arthur placed him gently on the ground. He removed his scarf and his gloves. Bruises lined all the way up his forearm and around his throat. Impressions of cuffs and chains marked into his skin. 

Merlin’s fingers traced those pains just as Arthur had traced his. 

Arthur hiked up the cuff of his trousers. More bruises covered both ankles from more chains. His calf, the calf Merlin held onto every day they were in the public eye, was an angry red. Blisters bubbled around the edges of his very own burn. Branded with the Pendragon dragon. 

They went too far too fast. Uther was paranoid. Panicked and cruel. He branded them both as his own property. Property did not overthrow a king. 

Arthur no longer called him father. 

↞◽◻️O◻️◽↠

Uther said Emrys was insignificant. No better than a common bed warmer. He was to be shackled to the bed at all times. 

Arthur tugged at his long sleeves and adjusted his scarf as he nodded. 

Little did Uther know how comfortable Merlin found himself slipping into Arthur’s bed. He commanded Arthur to lay still as he inspected the damage Uther had done. He stared at the welts on Arthur’s calf. 

Uther found the only way to control Emrys. 

Love that was disgusting and inhuman was a love he still recognized and could abuse. 

It outweighed the love of his own son. 

A love which was disgusting and inhuman.

Merlin rested his forehead against Arthur’s burn. They matched. They were connected here. Two sides of the same coin. 

A coin Uther bit between his teeth. 

They could swallow their pride until Uther choked. 

Arthur combed his hands through Merlin’s hair. 

They fell asleep with their scars kissing. 

↞◽◻️O◻️◽↠

They hid books under the bed. 

Some workouts did not require too much space. 

Anything to keep warm. Arthur’s rooms had no fire when he was not in. 

The knights were not allowed to visit. Coded messages were passed and sometimes secret meetings were had in the woods. 

Arthur brought back a key. It looked so much like the key Uther wore around his neck that Merlin allowed himself to get excited. His magic doubled back on himself and he spat up blood. 

Arthur called him an idiot. 

Merlin’s teeth were red when he smiled. 

↞◽◻️O◻️◽↠

Uther had a feast thrown for his birthday. Usually the king did not bother but apparently he was feeling festive and wanted a reprieve from the dreary winter days. And a chance to show off his new slave to the visiting nobles. 

Merlin was at Arthur’s feet. This time he sat on his knees on the other side, the side next to Uther as well. He was supposed to be grateful that Uther let him leave Arthur’s bed. That he finally had something to do other than stare at the ceiling. 

Merlin was ever so grateful. 

The nobles wanted a demonstration from the most powerful sorcerer. 

Uther looked at Arthur before glancing at Merlin. As if the message was unclear. 

“My lord,” Arthur said, practiced now at containing the hatred. “I too would love to see a demonstration. Can you please command him to do something?”

Uther looked down at Arthur and pretended to contemplate. “My boy, you are his favored master. Perhaps you should command him.”

Arthur ducked his head respectfully. His fists clenched. “You are his true master, my lord. He is grateful to you for allowing his freedom. For letting him live. He knows you are capable of permanently ending his life if you see it fit. Surely it is your rite and his honor.” 

Merlin’s teeth ground together. Uther would never touch Arthur again, let alone end his life. The king was woefully ignorant to think otherwise. The nobles were ignorant to think Arthur meant Emrys. 

Uther’s smile grew. He turned to the nobles. “My loyal heir flatters me. But a demonstration we shall have.”

Uther took off the key and commanded Arthur to unlock Emrys. 

Merlin stood this time. He bowed to Uther with barely a grimace. He turned to the court and flung out his hands. His eyes burned so bright he could feel it. He wound his magic, twisted it between his fingers, and thrust out flames from his palms. They grew high, high enough to brush the ceiling. In the flames the Pendragon dragon came to life. It moulded itself to the heat and blew black smoke from its mouth, painting the ceiling in a dark fog. 

The nobles clapped. 

Merlin sweat as he pulled his arms harshly behind his back and bowed to Uther once again. 

Arthur clicked the chains back into place and handed Uther the key without requesting to keep it. 

Uther smiled as he took it. 

Arthur flogged Merlin for not bowing at the knee. 

Uther rewarded him by letting him hunt with his men. 

They brought back three deer and a boar.

And the trust of a High Priestess. 

↞◽◻️O◻️◽↠

Merlin laid on his stomach as he read, pillows propped under his chest and blankets brushing his waist. 

Arthur studied the list of spells Merlin gave him. He wanted to be running around the room but Merlin told him no. That he could silently do sit ups while saying the words quietly. Arthur obeyed. 

“Forbernan,” Arthur mumbled as he went up and said, “Fire,” as he returned to the floor. 

Merlin grew bored of it. “Come here.”

Arthur leapt to the bed and sat at Merlin’s feet. 

Merlin pat the bed beside him and Arthur laid down on his back, staring up at Merlin atop his pillow mountain. 

Enslaving the savior of magic was going to make it difficult to unite magic users under Arthur’s reign. The word of a High Priestess would go a long way. 

Morgana was fearful and mistrusting. To watch someone Arthur cared about be publicly beaten, abused, and enslaved was too close to her truest fears. 

Morgouse was the one who believed Arthur. She saw glimpses of his honor in the past. She used her magic to force the full truth from him. She knew about Emrys and his chosen King. It was Arthur. 

Camelot would be safe from magical attacks against the Pendragons. For now. 

Merlin glanced away from his book. He blindly grasped Arthur’s wrist and flung his arm over his own head. He held his wrist against the headboard and squeezed. “He is not your true master. I will not let him hurt you.”

Arthur lay limp. His eyes fell to the sheets below. “My true master is my heart. It knows what is right and wrong. You, Merlin,” He blinked up. “Are right.”

↞◽◻️O◻️◽↠

A scout came back with word that Cendred sent an army from the east. Sorcerers were at the front. 

Uther was furious. The winter was ending but the attack would come just as they ran low on supplies. The knights were undisciplined. The people were terrified of any magic coming near them. They trusted Uther to control it just as he controlled Emrys. 

Arthur stayed silent. Smiling only in the shadows. 

Uther pushed Arthur’s boundaries, mocking him for asking Emrys to accompany him in his fight with the griffin or his attempt at training sessions, but Arthur did not budge. 

Finally, after many hours and many meetings, Uther called Emrys out from the bed. 

Uther, Arthur, and Emrys stood in a locked throne room. 

Uther glared at Arthur. 

Arthur looked at the floor. 

Uther undid the Cold Iron chains. 

Emrys bowed. At the knee. 

Uther took a dagger from his pocket and held it out. “Do you believe I am the true master?” he asked Arthur. 

Arthur nodded sagely, staring at the dagger, his brows pinched. 

Uther clicked his heels and shoved the hilt of the dagger down to Emrys. “Take it.”

Merlin’s hands shook. He lifted his arm unsteadily and clenched the hilt in his fist. It felt heavy. It fell to his side. He supposed he would be asked to use it on himself, just like in the caves all over again. He wondered why. He had not died in so long, this seemed like odd timing to do it again. 

Uther spoke. “Stand.”

Emrys stood. 

Arthur glanced at him. 

Uther held out his arm. “Cut me.”

Arthur gasped. 

Merlin’s teeth clenched. This was a trick. 

“Do it,” Uther grit out. 

Merlin lifted the blade, staring at the skin of the king open and waiting to be bled dry. 

“What-” Arthur started. 

“Shut up,” Uther commanded. “Emrys, do you refuse your order?”

Merlin wanted so desperately to comply. To go above and beyond in his duty. To throw the knife with his magic so deep into Uther’s chest they would never get it out. He would carve the Pendragon dragon on the inside. Brand him in a place he could never cover the scar. 

Emrys dropped his arms. 

Uther growled. “Cut Arthur.”

Merlin’s eyes went round. He looked up at Uther without an ounce of self preservation in absolute terror. 

Arthur shook his head. “You can’t-” Arthur hissed. The blade sliced over his wrist and down his forearm in one neat, shallow cut. 

Uther’s lips curled. He nodded once and took the blade from Emrys. 

“Your training begins tomorrow.” Uther strode past Arthur and hooked Emrys’ chains back into place. “I will accompany you on the field.”

Arthur’s mouth was open. He held up the key to Emrys’ ankle chain between his fingers. 

Uther smiled and shook his head. “Keep it.”

↞◽◻️O◻️◽↠

Merlin bandaged Arthur’s arm with shreds of an old shirt as they sat in front of the fire. He traced the wound over the wraps. 

Another scar. 

“You did the right thing,” Arthur said. “He thinks you are no longer loyal to only me. That you think I am no longer your savior. That he is the one with the power over your life.”

“You are the only one with any right over my life,” Merlin hissed. “I am only loyal to you.”

Merlin ducked down and placed his forehead against Arthur’s bandaged arm. 

When would saving Arthur mean not hurting him?

Arthur tucked his finger under Merlin’s chin and lifted his head high. “There is only one man I bow to from now on and it is not Uther.” Arthur ducked his head down and exposed his neck to Merlin. “I am with you.”

↞◽◻️O◻️◽↠

Uther removed Merlin’s chains for training but brought his knights. 

Arthur eyed the crowd warily. There were no friendly faces for either of them. 

Uther instructed Emrys to not hold back. 

Arthur was given a shield and a sword. The sword made his wounded arm ache. 

Magic wanted to run free but Merlin could not do what Uther wanted. If he did not hold back, he would level the entire castle. 

Merlin nodded at Arthur. 

Arthur nodded back. 

Arthur came at full force. 

Merlin waited until he was near and threw him away with the flick of his wrist. 

The knights gasped. They each had a hand on their sword. 

Uther kept his hands behind his back and watched. 

Arthur rolled back to his feet and charged again. 

Merlin lifted snow from the ground and threw it at Arthur. 

Arthur tried to dodge and held up his shield but snow still covered half his body and doused his hair in white. 

A few knights snickered. 

Merlin felt his mouth curl up the slightest bit. 

Arthur kicked snow at him and hit him with the hilt of his sword against his back. A back that had no patch of skin left unmarred. 

Merlin spun to his back and flung out a hand, tossing Arthur aside. 

Arthur kept this footing. 

Merlin cleared his throat. “Forbranen!”

Arthur leapt out of the way the moment he heard Merlin clear his throat. 

Fire erupted from Merlin’s palm. Heat filled the snowy landscape. The snow melted to water and a slash of mud seeped from the snow like blood from a wound. He moved the fire towards Arthur and the snow melted with him. 

Arthur ran straight for him. 

Merlin was distracted trying not to burn anyone with his fire. 

Arthur knocked him to the ground and held the sword at his throat. 

Uther clapped. 

The next day, Uther dismissed his knights. After that, Uther watched from the tower. 

Every time, Arthur bested Emrys. Every time, they made sure he saw. 

↞◽◻️O◻️◽↠

They rode for Cendred’s army. 

The council members were left in charge of Camelot. All Uther’s supporters and most trusted allies. 

Arthur argued with him about it. This was not how it was supposed to be. Uther was king and had a kingdom to run. Arthur always took it upon himself to go to battle. It was his duty now, not Uther’s. 

Uther came with the army. 

There were no magic users in sight. Only Emrys could sense that truth. 

Merlin paused at the sight of the black and silver army waiting at the top of the hill. These men were sacrifices. Morgouse may have twisted Cendred’s mind to supply the attack but she always knew they would die. Cendred and his men did not know they were pawns. If Merlin let them live, they would attack Camelot. He had no choice but to follow the plan. 

In Arthur’s tent, Arthur undid the shackles. They could not speak but they shared a look of horror knowing what they were about to do. 

“For Camelot,” Merlin muttered. 

“For you,” Arthur whispered. 

Uther led Emrys to the front of the line. In front of those that would die first if it came to battle. Uther shoved his shoulder and nodded at the army. 

Merlin held up his hands and closed his eyes. His magic ripe at his fingertips. Silently he wished for a speedy death to those he faced, knowing how painful a slow death could truly be. 

Emrys sucked in his breath, opened his eyes, and screamed. 

Magic poured out of him with the intensity of a blizzard. An onslaught of golden wind tore through the air and pounded into the hill. 

The ground quaked. 

Camelot’s men gasped and tripped over their own feet. 

Cendred’s men had nowhere to go. 

The hill cracked open as if it were made of ice. It imploded in on itself, dissolving into an avalanche of snow and mud and dirt and warriors tumbling into the depths of a giant hole. Screams could barely be heard over the pounding of rocks and the cracking of trees. 

The rubble barely settled before Merlin sucked in another breath and sliced his hand through the air. 

Lightning shot from his fingertips. It soared through the air, carried by a gust of wind strong enough to level every tree it touched. The golden light sliced through the tumbling dust storm, illuminating the silhouettes of men struggling to climb from the ruins. Lightning sliced through the first men. Their armour sparked in flames. The wind carried the strike from man to man. Shadows of people falling to the ground. 

When the wind cleared and the snow settled, there was no more hill. No more trees. The entirety of Cendred’s army lay dead amongst the scraps of broken earth. 

Uther clapped him on the shoulder and laughed. 

Camelot’s army cheered, raising their swords to the air for the first time. 

Arthur looked to Merlin. Mystified, horrified, and proud all at the same time. 

Merlin spared him a smile before falling face first into the snow and passing out. 

↞◽◻️O◻️◽↠

The tale of Uther’s honorable crusade against the evils of Cendred’s sorcery was told far and wide. 

Emrys lived at Uther’s command.

Uther was in a good mood. 

Arthur had Emrys' ankle key. Emrys was allowed once again to attend dinner. 

Merlin was weak from expelling all of his pent up magic and was allowed to rest at Arthur’s feet and lean on his calf. He traced the outline of the dragon burned into his skin. 

They would not need to wait long. 

Word came of a magical beast attacking the north. 

“They are scared!” Uther announced to Arthur from the throne. Emrys sat on his knees between them. “They know I control the greatest source of magic and they want a piece of it. I will not let them. They will be eradicated just like Cendred’s army!”

Arthur looked at Emrys. “You can’t possibly mean-”

“Yes,” Uther announced happily. He pulled the cord around his neck and pulled the key off the chain. “You will take Emrys and defeat this beast.”

Arthur took the key and bowed deep. “We will go at once, my lord.”

Arthur led Emrys by a chain wrapped around his Cold Iron like a leash. 

The knights that accompanied them were a mix of Arthur’s and Uther’s loyal subjects. 

Leon, Gwaine, and Percy rode close to Merlin. 

Gunnarr, Hengist, and Talfryn rode behind. 

The tension was palpable the entire ride. Which was exactly why Gwaine could not shut up. 

“I would have cheese pastry all the time!” Gwaine laughed at that one. “And I’d never be cold in the winter. Not to mention the heated mead. Oh, Merlin. If you were my manservant I would have it made!”

“Why do you call it Merlin, Sir?” Talfryn snapped. 

Arthur had warned him to shut up. 

“That’s his name,” Gwaine said all too cheerfully. 

“It is called Emrys,” Hengist replied nastily. “And it is not a servant. It is a prisoner.”

“ _It_ can level an entire army with a thought. So maybe you should show _it_ some respect before _it_ decides to kill you in your sleep with the twitch of _its_ nose!” Gwaine shouted behind him. 

Merlin found it hard not to smile at that. 

“King Uther will lop its nose off, same as its ear,” Gunnarr said easily. “He is deft with a blade, he is.”

“Take out an eye while he’s at it,” Hengist mumbled. 

Merlin bit his cheek so hard it was going to bleed. The chain linking him to Arthur pulled tight. There was no misunderstanding that threat. The scar on Arthur’s face was not self made. 

“If I hear another noise from any of you,” Arthur growled, “I’ll have Emrys fling you so far you’ll be swimming for days to get out of the ocean.”

The beast was a giant snake. Enchanted to be fifty times the size of any normal snake and twice as feisty. It had eaten their livestock and had moved on to the humans next. 

Arthur made sure to send Uther’s knights to scour the area while he removed Merlin’s chains. 

“Merlin,” Gwaine shouted and hugged him as soon as it was safe. “It’s so good to see you.”

Merlin folded his arms around Gwine and hugged him back. Tears welled in the corner of his eyes. “Gwaine, you moron. Your mouth will get us all into trouble.”

Percy put his hand on Gwaine and Merlin’s shoulders and squeezed. “How are you, friend?”

Merlin smiled up at him. “This is the longest I’ve been alive all year. So far, so good.”

The uncomfortable silence that fell at his joke was only momentary. 

Leon turned to Arthur and spoke with him about strategy and their next move. They would not have long. This was their next step. Arthur had the key. It was time to send word to Morgouse. 

Uther’s men returned. 

The snake was slippery. Controlled fires were prepared to coral it at Arthur's command. 

The townspeople were fighting. Even the woman and children. Arthur said nothing about it this time. The children were faster at running the torches. 

The snake slithered over a fence, crashing the wood to the ground. It slid through houses and around carts and over farmland to get to the other side. 

The children ran. 

The flames burst up and the snake rolled quickly to get away. 

Another fire and the snake doubled on itself, exactly where they wanted it to be.

Merlin raised his hand and commanded fire to his fingertips. It blew from his palm like a stream of water, raining sparks along the beast. 

The snake was fast and quickly slithered right for them. 

Arthur stepped in front of Merlin and sliced his sword, caught the beast's belly and forced it away. 

It spiraled into another home. The home’s foundation cracked. The roof creaked. 

Gunnar raised his sword and Hengist charged after him. 

The snake lashed its body out and slammed Gunnarr to the ground. It hissed and revealed its dripping fangs. Hengist was gone at the snap of its jaw. Swallowed whole. 

Talfryn ran for Gunnar and helped him up. 

Arthur nodded at his men and looked at Merlin. 

Merlin raised his hands and hissed, “Sypest”.

Then the snake slowed. It moved as if it had been cast into mud. It wriggled at a snail’s pace. 

Percy lunged for its head. Leon and Gwaine raised their swords. 

Percy’s sword punctured its head. 

Leon’s and Gwaine hacked at it from below. 

The snake could still move and was fighting Merlin’s magic with everything he had. 

“I can’t hold it for long!” Merlin warned them. 

Arthur charged. 

Talfryn and Gunnarr were close behind. 

Arthur’s cry was sharp and angry as he pierced the beast’s side. 

The townspeople threw everything they had at it. Pitchforks and stones and torches. 

Talfryn tried to leap on the beast as Percy had done but was too short and fell flat on his arse. A scale from the snake sliced over his leg and a townsperson hit him with a stone. 

Gunnarr ran for the head and lunged with his sword straight up. It pierced the snake’s mouth from the inside but the fangs dripping venom sliced into his arm. 

The magic flickered. The snake tossed Gunnar away and slammed Percy into the house. Percy fell through the roof. 

“Hold it!” Arthur ordered.

Merlin threw up his hands once again and grit his teeth as he repeated the spell.

The snake froze completely. 

Arthur, Leon, and Talfryn hacked at what was remaining of its neck until they pierced the outer shell and ripped into its core. Blood soaked the ground as they continued to slice away. 

“Hurry!” Merlin warned. 

“Back down!” Arthur commanded. 

The three ran from the beast and leapt behind Merlin. 

Gunnarr was frozen solid on the ground. 

The snake whipped as the magic fled. Its head wobbled as it tossed from side to side, raining blood down on them all. 

“Out of the way!” Merlin commanded of everyone. He blinked hard and focused on the broken snake. With one hand he pulled at the dangling head and with the other he pulled at the body. A horrible wet pop echoed in the forest as he tore the head off and tossed it to the side. 

The snake twitched but it was dead. 

The townspeople cheered. 

The fires were not controlled. The snake had thrown pieces of building into their path. The townspeople had tossed lit torches and their homes were on fire. 

Merlin looked at the sky, closed his eyes, and felt the rain drop. First it was a sprinkle and then it was a downpour. 

Talfryn had his sword to Merlin’s throat in an instant. 

Arthur had his sword to Talfryn’s throat an instant more. 

“What is the meaning of this?” Arthur commanded. 

“No one asked you for rain!” Talfryn yelled at Merlin. “You are overstepping your chains.”

Arthur shoved Talfryn aside. “I asked him to save the town!”

“Where are his chains?!” Talfryn gasped. He was terrified, dripping in snake blood. “He can tear that beast in two, who’s to say he won’t do that to any of us?!” 

“I say!” Arthur shoved him back and stood nose to nose with the knight. “He is under my charge and I charge him. Not you. If you are scared then I suggest you renounce your oath to my father and run while you still can. Knights are unafraid. Are you scared of a bit of magic?”

Talfryn glared but ran to Gunnarr a moment later. 

Percy was out of the house and hacking at the dead beast, favouring his left ankle. 

“The beast is dead, Percy!” Gwaine called. 

“Hengist lives!” Percy replied, hacking at the neck. 

Everyone but Gwaine ran to help Percy tear open the dead snake’s stomach and free Hengist. He was burned from head to toe and covered in a smoking green goo. The rain washed it away for him. 

Gunnarr was paralyzed from the neck down. His body was shaking convulsively but he could not move of his own accord. The wound from the snake bite was large and black. 

“Merlin could heal you,” Gwaine said from above, looking down at him. 

“He would rather die than have that monster’s magic touch him!” Talfryc screamed. 

“Is that true?” Arthur asked Gunnarr. 

Gunnarr’s eyes rolled. His head shook side to side. 

“Well look at that,” Gwaine pondered. “Painful death or magic and the decision is not so hard to make.”

Talfryn lunged to his feet and went toe to toe with Gwaine. “I will break your nose for a second time, pretty boy.”

Gwaine gasped dramatically. “Pretty boy is exactly what your mother calls me.”

Talfryn pulled back to punch. 

Arhtur shouted, “Enough. There is a man dying. Show some respect!” He nodded at Merlin. 

Merlin ran forward and pulled Gunnarr’s arm into his lap. “I’m not good at healing spells,” he hissed. 

“Try,” Arthur said. 

Merlin tried. He knew a few incantations and they seemed to stop the seizing but there was nothing to do about the venom already in his blood. Merlin closed the wound to prevent him bleeding out but without leeches and dangerous plants only Gaius kept, there was nothing he could do. Merlin tied off Gunnarr’s arm above the bite as hard as he could and tried the incantations again. He stopped shaking and was spun to his side to vomit. 

“Alcohol,” Merlin said. “Wine, whiskey, anything.”

A townsperson heard and ran to gather it for them. 

“Let him die,” Gwaine said bitterly. “Merlin, you don’t have to help them. You're off your chain, just leave him!”

“That’s enough!” Arthur thrust out his sword at Gwaine this time. “I am through listening to your treasonous speeches. You are to get out of my sight. If I see you again, I will cut you down. You are no longer a knight. You were never fit to wear our colors. Never fit to enter our kingdom. I want you gone! I banish you from Camelot!”

Gwaine frowned at them all and hissed, “Whatever you say, princess,” before dropping his cloak and walking into the woods. 

The alcohol came and Talfryn held up Gunnarr’s head to get it down his throat. 

“Not yet,” Merlin said quickly. “It will make his blood pump. We need the venom out first.”

Percy watched mournfully as Gwaine disappeared into the forest. 

Leon lifted Hengist and dragged him to Merlin’s side. 

“How do you suppose we do that?” Talfryn demanded. 

“There’s a lake,” Merlin said. “Not too far from here. If we hurry we can find leeches and pull the venom from his body. His arm…” Merlin trailed off. 

“There will be no saving it,” Percy nodded. 

The arm was black from the puncture. From the tips of his fingers to the tourniquet. 

↞◽◻️O◻️◽↠

Merlin stared at the lake in awe. It was always so perfect there. Marred only by Uther’s knights dying in front of it. 

Percy and Merlin found leeches as Talfryn checked on Hengist. Hengist was awake and refused all help for his burns. He wanted the court physician, not a beast wearing the former apprentice’s body. 

Gunnarr was out cold. Before he could be helped, there was the issue of his arm. 

“He will not be able to fight!” Talfryn objected. “Let him die a knight with honor rather than a crippled commoner!”

They had to wait for Gunnarr to wake to ask him what he wanted. Without smelling salts, it was agonizingly slow. 

“I wish to stay loyal to my king,” Gunnarr said. “I never should have asked to be saved. The pain made me delirious. I was weak.”

“You will die,” Arthur said with feeling. He did still care for his people. Somehow. “A slow and painful death.”

Gunnarr nodded sagely. “I understand.” He looked at his blackened arm and blinked at the sky. “I understand.”

Night fell. The fire roared as everyone slept. 

Merlin breathed in the smell of the lake and felt, for the first time in a long time, at peace. 

Arthur stood at his shoulder. “Why did Morgouse choose this lake?”

“She didn’t,” Merlin said simply. He smiled so hard he could feel it all the way to the top of his head. “I did.”

Merlin dipped his hand into the lake and closed his eyes. When he opened them his eyes glowed in his reflection. A gentle hum took over and rippled from his fingers. It floated through the lake and swirled towards the other side. Merlin smiled as he felt a familiar tug and pulled his hand out of the water. 

Arthur gasped. 

The water rippled. Excalibur slowly slipped out of the lake and floated just above the water’s edge. She trailed her way towards the shore and hovered in front of Arthur. 

Arthur’s mouth was open. He stared at Excalibur as if she were a curved woman he longed for. He tipped his head to the side and his brow crinkled. “Take me up.” He held out his hand and the hilt of the sword rested perfectly in his palm. He flipped it around and read, “Cast me away.” He snorted and swished the sword in front of him. “This is my sword. Mine. How is this my sword? How can I read this? I don’t know this language? Merlin? Why do I have a magic sword at the bottom of a lake I’ve never visited?”

Merlin chuckled happily. “It must be magic, Sire.”

Arthur smiled back and continued to play with his sword. 

Daybreak crept in. 

Arthur frowned as he clicked Merlin’s Cold Iron back into place. His fingers lingered under the links to adjust the leash, as if he could take away the burns, if only temporarily. 

The iron felt so much heavier after the day they had. 

It would get better soon. 

↞◽◻️O◻️◽↠

Gunnarr was rewarded by Uther for his loyalty with a swift execution. He never should have allowed Merlin to spell him in the first place. A true knight would die with honor. 

Hengist was now the senior knight. He would be scarred for life but would live through his ordeal. 

Talfryc made every detail of their adventure known. 

Uther condemned Arthur for not running Gwaine through. He should have dispatched him instead of banished him. For that, Uther took Merlin’s key to his Cold Iron back. 

Or so he thought. 

A thrill ran through Merlin as soon as they were safe behind Arthur’s locked door. Arthur double checked every hideaway and the adjacent alcove to make sure they were utterly alone. He unlocked Merlin’s Cold Iron and threw it onto the ground. 

Wind floated around Merlin’s body, pulling him the slightest bit off the ground. He laughed. He cried. He landed in Arthur’s arms and hugged him so tight he could feel his own body shaking. 

Arthur held him tighter. 

“Do something about that fire, would you?” Arthur asked. “It’s freezing in here.”

Merlin chuckled into Arthur’s neck and closed his eyes. The fire lit. 

They did not let go.

↞◽◻️O◻️◽↠

Emrys was a dog on a leash for three more weeks. 

Uther allowed Arthur to trail him around like a puppy for training, walks in the lower towns, and hunting trips. They had his trust once again. 

Percy and Leon accompanied them. Neither one were talkers. They made melancholy company. Percy’s limp was getting better at least. 

Merlin could pretend at night. Pretend it was all normal. He would tease Arthur on his speech writing and stoke the fire and sometimes do some chores. With magic, of course. 

Arthur talked him into mobility training with his chains no longer restricting him. Their weight did indent his sides and shoulders permanently. His body had to learn to move around it. 

At the end of their training Merlin commanded Arthur to feed him and rub his aching joints. The nights were warmer but Merlin still ordered Arthur to cuddle against him. 

↞◽◻️O◻️◽↠

Word was sent from a kingdom no one knew. It had recently risen to power far away, over the waters. It was looking for allies and heard Camelot had a great deal of power. They requested a visit. They had a princess that was of age and wanted to meet Arthur and discuss alliances. 

“Overseas,” Uther was practically drooling at the mouth. “It is best to form these alliances now before the Saxons run our bordering kingdoms over. They will have no chance with our forces. A marriage to their princess may just be worth our time. We must learn what resources they have at their disposal-”

Uther was droaning.

Arthur pretended to listen. 

Merlin clutched his leg. It was bouncing up and down. 

↞◽◻️O◻️◽↠

Merlin was overflowing with joy despite the day tomorrow would bring. It had been over a year since he had a bath. A proper bath. The chains prevented water from touching his chest and his status as slave prevented more than a rag every so often. 

Arthur cut his hair for him. Then watched as Merlin heated the water in the tub and submerged himself. 

Merlin cut Arthur’s hair as well. It was best to keep it out of his eyes. His beard was completely removed this time. He looked five years younger and he was barely of age as it was. 

Arthur was in the tub with him. Washing Merlin’s back was a necessity. 

Merlin made the water swirl around them and their legs mingled in the middle. 

“Merlin,” Arthur said, suddenly quite serious. 

Merlin stopped the whirlpool and looked up. 

Arthur leaned forward. “Tomorrow there is one guarantee I have. It is that you will live through this while I may not.”

The water splashed. “You can’t talk like this.” He put his arms on Arthur’s and squeezed. His thumb pressed into the scar that lined his wrist to his elbow. “No harm will come to you.”

Arthur grabbed his arms back. “You cannot promise something you do not know.” Arthur moved his hands to Merlin’s palms and squeezed. He leaned forward until his forehead touched Merlin's. “If I don’t make it-”

Merlin shook his head. He pressed his calf against Arthur’s scar. “Arthur-”

“If I don’t make it,” Arthur continued. “I trust you to lead in my place. Whatever your role may be, I have seen you for who you truly are. I know what you are capable of. You are the bravest, strongest, kindest man I know. You will lead our people well.” He cleared his throat and pressed his thumbs against the backs of Merlin’s hands. “Even if I do make it, they will not trust me.”

Merlin squeezed him back. “They will not trust me either.”

“We fight for what is right and not for the fame or glory.” Arthur pressed his head tight. “For the future of our people.”

“For our destiny.”

↞◽◻️O◻️◽↠

Princess Kara rode in on horseback with her father, King Tristan, and their entourage of at least twenty servants, knights, and the like. 

The princess wore a beautifully green and blue dress that could have been crafted by Gwen herself. If such a thing were possible. 

King Tristan stood proud and noble as he shook Uther’s hand and was led to a warm lunch. 

Arthur stole the princess for a stroll around the gardens, showing her the landscape, before detouring to a place he was never meant to take a princess. His bedroom. 

Princess Kara’s knights stood guard with Leon and Percy. 

Arthur locked the door. 

The Princess checked the windows.

Arthur unlocked Merlin’s Cold Iron. 

“You are allowed your magic,” Kara gasped. 

“Here and here alone,” Arthur explained. 

Kara glanced at Arthur curiously. “No one knows what your true relation is. The High Priestesses assure us you are our ally. None know if Emrys controls you or you control him.”

“We are equals,” Merlin said vehemently. 

“Priestesses?” Arthur asked.

“To be sure,” Kara said readily. “And I have a message for you. Both of you.”

“What is it?” Arthur asked. 

“For you, Arthur,” Kara smirked. “The cavalry are all here so you better do your part, princess.”

Merlin snorted, “Gwaine.”

“For you, Merlin,” Kara smiled softly. “You are missed. Try your best to live so no one needs to wait to reunite.”

Merlin’s snort was small. “Who said that?”

“Everyone,” Arthur answered for Kara. 

↞◽◻️O◻️◽↠

The feast was the grandest Camelot hosted in over a year. Morgana had been responsible for such things and with the state of the kingdom, no one seemed to bother to be extravagant. Now though, there was reason to celebrate. 

Arthur was to be wed. 

Arthur played his part beautifully, toasting the gathering and complimenting his princess. 

Kara was almost as skilled, though she did throw a hate-filled gaze at Uther when she thought no one was looking. 

Tristan spoke with Leon. 

Percy watched the door. 

Hengist and Talfryc were the first guards by the door. 

Tristan’s knights were on either side of them. 

The bell tolled. The feast began. 

Magic crackled in the air. Merlin squeezed Arthur’s leg. 

They were coming. 

Tristan requested a demonstration from Emrys. 

Uther wanted to save it for another day. 

Tristan insisted. 

Uther refused. 

“Soon,” Arthur promised. “You will see all Emrys can do.”

Kara’s eyes were on Uther. She was not eating. 

Merlin’s eyes were on the door. The power was growing stronger. He could hear commotion in the halls. 

Uther paused with a drumstick lifted to his mouth. “What on earth-”

Morgana burst through the Great Hall. She dressed in one of her former dresses. Her hair was combed and her makeup was perfect. She looked as though she had not missed a single day in court.

Arthur tensed. 

Merlin grabbed his ankle. 

Uther gasped. “Morgana? Could it truly be you?” He ran around the table and gazed at her. 

Morgana smiled at him, her eyes glossy with tears. 

“It is,” Uther murmured. He swept her into his arms. “My beautiful girl. You’ve come back to me.”

Morgana groaned as she pulled him close and peeked over his shoulder to stare at Arthur and then at Kara and Tristan. “Uther,” she squeezed and pulled back. “You are a cruel and ignorant fool.” Her eyes flashed. Uther soared across the room. 

Everything broke out at once. 

Those that arrived with Tristan and Kara rose. Kara’s eyes flashed along with a few of her pretend servants. Uther’s precious court members were thrown to the corner of the room. 

Tristan pulled a pair of blades from seemingly nowhere and tossed one to Leon and the other he kept. Tristan’s pretend guards stabbed Hengist and Talfryc in quick succession. 

Bells tolled. 

An explosion sounded. 

They were outside. 

Arthur dropped to his knees. His hand was steady as he undid the lock on Merlin’s chains. They pooled to the floor for the very last time. 

Merlin breathed. 

“Ready?” Arthur asked quickly.

“Born ready,” Merlin whispered. His eyes pulsed with magic. His body was off the ground in an instant. He flew above the madness below. 

Tristan and Leon dueled with Uther’s loyal knights. 

Percy returned from Arthur’s chambers with Excalibur and a sword of his own, dragging down a few of Uther’s men along the way. 

The nobles and council members pulled themselves to their feet. Every one that took a step out of line was sent hurtling back into the wall. Those that fought were cast down by Tristan’s men. 

Uther was on his hands and knees, gaping at the chaos. 

Merlin had enough cheek in him to wave from above. 

Morgana sent another blast of magic at Uther that tossed him into the wall adjacent. “Hiding away like always, Merlin?” She called.

Merlin shook his head and let his magic soar. Every window blew out with a boom. 

The room jumped in surprise. People shrieked.

Merlin landed on his feet and ran out the door, fully charged and in control of his powers with no intent to be chained up ever again. 

The hall was swarming with fights. Magic users and knights fought side by side. Merlin helped those he passed, tripping some back and shoving away others. 

The square was where the most knights were located. 

Magic users surrounded the castle. Townsfolk watched from below but most were cowering away, running towards their homes. A few tried to intervene but were thrown into the chaos for their troubles. 

The knights were surrounded. 

Morgouse shouted, “This is King Uther’s last day on the throne! Prince Arthur’s day is nigh! Those that fight with us will be welcome in the new reign. Those that fight against us will die!” 

Some knights turned their swords from the magic users. A few refused to fight at all. Some took up the sword against those wearing their very own colors. 

Some knights were not wearing any Pendragon red at all. 

Lancelot, Gwaine, and Elyan all charged in tandem. The three fought valiantly, fluidly creating a path for the magic users to display their power. A forceful trio that led the way straight to the town square. 

Merlin arrived on the steps. 

A loud crunch sounded and the bell stopped tolling. The Great Dragon perched on the watchtower. He roared into the night. 

Merlin smiled. He swept his hand in front of him and felt the power of the magic users below. In tandem they all yelled, “Astyrunge!”

The knights blocking their entry were swept to the side in unison. They dropped unconscious in one large heap. 

“Follow me to the dungeons,” Elyan commanded. 

The magic users and the able bodied carried the knights away. Gwen was suddenly there, helping Lancelot direct the flow of people. They had yet to clear the castle. 

Morgouse appeared at Merlin’s side. “Emrys.”

“Morgouse,” Merlin greeted. 

“What a fine day for a coup,” Morgouse said surreptitiously. 

The dragon roared and took off from the castle, sending rock crumbling below. Fire spewed from it’s mouth at the patrol riding back towards the castle, swords raised. 

Gwen was breathless as she appeared in front of them. “The towns. Someone’s started fires. They're looting what they can.” She gasped in air and took in Merlin, his disfigured face and his undead body. “Hi, Merlin.”

Merlin could kiss her. 

“Some agreed to fight not for the new reign but for revenge,” Morgouse said aloud. “We cannot stop our own until our battle is won.”

“I’ll take care of the fires,” Merlin said. He looked to the sky. 

Morgouse prickled as his magic sparked. “I’ll help you.”

Their eyes glowed in unison. Dark black clouds rolled over head and opened up a rain so fierce, not even the dragon’s fires would stand a chance. 

“Merlin!” Arthur’s voice was loud and demanding over the sounds of fighting behind them. 

Merlin spun. Arthur had a new cut on his jaw and looked ragged but alert. 

Morgana was behind him, her hair falling out and her dress ripped. 

“Uther’s escaped,” Morgana huffed. 

↞◽◻️O◻️◽↠

Kara sent someone flying and Uther hid under the body to undo his cloak. He slipped out between the fighters and took off down the halls. 

They left Gwen to report to Lancelot and charged for the stables. They steadied themselves through the rumbles as the dragon roared again. His fire singed the earth and the steady stream of flames blocked the incoming riders. 

Merlin grabbed Arthur as they ducked under the spray of dirt. 

Morgouse grabbed Morgana. 

They saw Uther’s silhouette running for the door. 

“You coward,” Arthur hissed. 

“Not this time,” Morgana said. She lifted her hand and a blaze that could rival the dragon’s flew from her fingers and billowed against the stable doors. 

Uther stumbled backwards and flung out his sword blindly. 

Morgana stopped in front of Uther, her hand raised. 

Morgouse trailed next to her, her head high and her hand on her sword.

Arthur stepped next to Morgana, Exaclibur at the front. 

Merlin charged in next, rage making his eyes pulse gold. 

“I knew this evil was afoot,” Uther growled. He sounded inhuman. A wild dog trapped in his cage. “You!” He shouted at Merlin. “You corrupted them! Can’t you see?” He pleaded with Arthur and Morgana. “This is not who you are. Magic is the demon he has planted in your minds! You are possessed!”

Morgana and Arthur spared a look. 

“My son!” Uther lunged at Arthur and grabbed his arm, nearly begging from his knees. “You must see. To turn against your own father? It must be trickery!”

Arthur flung Uther’s hands from his body. “You lost every right to call me your son when you branded me as your property.” He pulled his arm back and sliced Excalibur forward. 

Uther was fast and blocked his blow, rage distorting his already frightened face. 

“The only one corrupted here, is you,” Morgana announced. With a nod of her head she sent Uther flying into the stables. His sword gone. 

“You have wrongfully persecuted those who did not deserve it without an ounce of remorse,” Merlin announced. 

“You have lied to everyone who surrounds you,” Morgouse stated. 

“You have abused your very own family,” Morgana hissed. 

“And you have exploited your role as king without putting our people first,” Arthur decreed. 

“How do you plead to these crimes?” they asked in unison.

Uther rose to his feet, growling along the way. “You are all mad. I have never been more disappointed in you. You are weak in the face of evil. You are all cowards!”

“Yet we are not the ones who fled,” Arthur said simply. “For your crimes against your family and your kingdom, I, Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot, do sentence you to death.”

“You,” Uther roared above the storm. He stomped towards Merlin. “You monster!”

Arthur, Morgouse, Morgana, and Merlin all raised their arms. At once they attacked. 

It would be impossible to say who dealt the final blow. 

Arthur sliced Uther's side and sent him stumbling back. 

Wind whipped from the sky and pressed all air away from Uther. 

Fire flared from Morgana’s fingertips and engulfed Uther. 

Lightening erupted from the storm and followed Merlin’s palm towards Uther’s body. 

When their magic lifted, Uther was dead. There was nothing left but a pile of ash, twirling in the wind and falling under the rain. 

The four still standing shared a smile before they heard the knights approaching from behind. 

“You have killed our king!”

“Traitors!”

The four spun around and yelled together, finishing their fight.

↞◽◻️O◻️◽↠

It was a long night. Once the coup was over, the dungeons were full and the lower town was in disarray. 

There was nothing to stop those that had looted and ran off. Those that stayed had reason for it. They were welcome. 

Arthur’s knights brought as much order as possible but the people were scared. Magic users roamed the streets freely. 

Something needed to be done. 

Arthur announced his wedding the next day. 

No one was happy about it in the court. Especially the fiances. 

“This is disgusting,” Morgana moaned. 

“Agreed,” Arthur hissed. 

Brother and sister were to marry. Only those in the court knew of their true relation. Knew it was an arrangement of diplomacy and not of love. 

Some believed magic was the cause of all of it. That magic ruled Arthur’s mind. That Emrys had indeed corrupted him. That Morgana was always plotting for this. 

Some believed Arthur could control the magic. That he was the one actually ruling them all. That he could stop every one of them if he had the mind to do it. 

Some believed true love took course. That Arthur did all those terrible things to magic users but when he fell for Morgana he changed his mind because true love showed him the way. 

There were those that supported Arthur. Those that supported their wayward queen. There were those that did not care who ruled so long as they could live their lives in peace. 

Peace was the goal. 

During the day, Emrys wore his robes and his hat. They hid his scars from the public. From the fellow council. From his mother. From Gaius. He walked amongst the nobles as a God of the Druids. A God willing to serve his fellow man. 

King Arthur sat on his throne with pride next to his beautiful Queen. He wore thick leather bands on his wrists and always brandished a high collared shirt or cape to cover his neck. 

At night, Merlin peeled the layers of clothes and slipped under the covers of Arthur’s bed. He kissed his scar against Arthur’s and stroked his arm and brow. Traced the lines around his neck and wrists. 

Arthur curled into his side and traced the curve of his missing ear and the distorted dip of his shoulders. Fingertips slid down the swirling burns left from chain links. 

Months later there was an attack. An old man who longed for the days of Uther Pendragon and his hatred against magic users. He attacked Emrys with an arrow dipped in magic. 

Emrys died. 

The old man was slaughtered by Excalibur an instant later. 

Everyone thought that was the end of Emrys. A magical weapon for a magic death. 

Emrys breathed two days later. 

Merlin was properly upset to see his scars gone. He broke into Uther’s rooms and stole the iron rod from his firepit and turned it on himself. 

Lancelot found him passed out. The rod nearly set the castle on fire. 

Arthur was furious. 

“There is only one Pendraon I belong to,” Merlin said. 

Twined together, their scars could mingle. Merlin made his match. A calf for a calf. 

Arthur could not stop petting his fully formed ears, kneading them between his thumb and fingers. “You had a chance to belong to no one.”

Merlin pulled him tight and pet the scars on Arthur's body, wishing he could scrub them clean. Take them onto his own skin. Keep them there forever. “Shut up, pet.”

Arthur stayed quiet.

Merlin pulled their foreheads together. “You belong to no ghost of a man.”

Arthur nodded. 

Merlin pushed his fingers over Arthur’s forehead and into his hair. “You need a haircut.”

Arthur dropped his fingers from Merlin’s ear and traced his jaw. “You need a shave.”

"Come here," Merlin commanded. 

Arthur pulled himself closer to drape over Merlin’s body and use his boney shoulder as a pillow. 

Peace shrouded them in the silence of the night. They laid in bed with hands and legs intertwined. Reassured in their mutual breathing. 

"I am yours and you are mine," Merlin whispered. 

"I am yours and you are mine," Arthur echoed. "As long as I live."

“Forever,” Merlin promised. 

**Author's Note:**

> Written during ScruffyFest. The image of Arthur who has seen some tough shit and looks like a pirate makes me happy :))
> 
> I’ve been posting a lot because I am now practicing ‘it doesn’t need to be perfect or even completely done’ as a rule. So! (aka this could have been a loooOOooong and in depth story and it would have been COOL)(but I don’t get paid for this so) 


End file.
